This invention relates to dehooking devices, specifically a dehooking device with a slidable mouth bite sleeve for safely removing a hook from a fish or turtle's mouth while being able to maintain the mouth in a somewhat open position.
When a person catches a fish or some other sea creature and reels it in, the fish or creature instinctively closes its mouth around the hook and line. In addition, when it is being handled by a person, the fish or creature resists opening its mouth as a defense mechanism. Thus, a person must proceed with caution so as not to injure himself or herself when removing a fish hook from a fish or other sea creature. For instance, the person could puncture his or her finger on the hook itself, get a cut from the projections on the creature or be bitten by the creature, all from trying to remove a hook and line from the creature's mouth.
Additionally, if the hook is not removed from the creature in a certain manner, the fisherperson could actually puncture the craeature's inside intestinal or airbag walls with the hook, thus degrading the quality of meat. Even if the fisherperson decided not to keep his or her catch, the fish's scales and/or fins may be damaged by handling the fish with his or her hands to such an extent that the fish or creature will not survive once returned to the water.
Thus, the need exists for a fish dehooking device so that a person can safely remove a hook without fear of injuring himself or the sea creature caught.
Listed below for consideration is known related prior art:
Pat. No.(U.S. unless otherwise specified)InventorIssue Date4,914,853SwindleApr. 10, 1990Des. 382,628SwindleAug. 19, 19976,397,513 B1ReedJune 4, 20025,307,586PalmerMay 3, 19942,947,106LewanAug. 2, 19604,590,702ChestnuttMay 27, 1986DE3204976A1Scholtz et al.Dec. 2, 19822,749,653Patrowsky et al.June 12, 19562,781,599SteinerFeb. 19, 19573,419,924ArchibaldJan. 7, 1969Des. 227,759EnaguretoJuly 17, 19733,713,243TetznerJan. 30, 1973
Although the above patents disclose various fish hook removal devices, none disclose a slidable bite sleeve as is disclosed in the present invention.